City Watch
The City Watch (or simply referred to as the Watch) is the main constitutional body in charge of enforcing the laws imposed by the Empire of the Isles within the capital city of Dunwall. They are also charged with the protection of Dunwall's population. History The Watch was founded on the 1st Day of the Month of Timber 1809, under the rule of Emperor Euhorn Kaldwin. When Hiram Burrows was appointed Royal Spymaster by Euhorn's daughter, Jessamine, he started to sponsor the inventions of Anton Sokolov to improve the Watch.Field Survey Notes: The Royal Spy Officers had their pistols upgraded with new, whale oil powered and more efficient ones, and 1833 saw the introduction of Walls of Light and Arc Pylons in the streets.Early Life and Times: Slackjaw but this violent warfare led to the deployment of their new security systems.Slackjaw's Bottlestreet Gang With the arrival of the Rat Plague in Dunwall, the City Watch faced two major issues: the handling of the dead and sick from the disease, and the new rise of criminal activity that chaos engendered. Ranks and Positions The members of the City Watch are separated into several ranks according to their importance, leadership and fighting abilities. Moreover, certain positions and squads exist within the Watch and are assigned to the same tasks. *'Watch Lower Guards:' The Lower Guard consists of the most basic soldiers among the Watch. Equipped only with a regular uniform and a sword, they are new recruits. Unskilled fighters and coward, they are recruited from prisons. *'City Watch Guards:' The regular guards wear protection and an helmet over their uniform and use the sword. Slightly more intelligent and courageous than the Lower Guards, they are also the most corrupt members of the Watch. They can be seen handling whale oil canisters to replenish security systems. *'City Watch Officers:' They are the elite troupes of the Watch, assigned to commanding areas and assure protection of citizens and structures important to the state. Officers are skilled fighters with the sword and marksmen, using pistols for long range attacks. Recruited among nobles, they can be either Lieutenants, Captains, Majors or Generals. *'Wrenhaven River Patrol:' This division of the Watch is assigned to patrol on the Wrenhaven River and to address smuggling and pirating activities. *'Dead Counters:' A recent position, the Dead Counters are under direct order from the City Barrister, Arnold Timsh, and are tasked in handling the victims of the plague, alive or dead, to evaluate their possessions and enforce eminent domain for the state to claim them. They are as corrupt as the Barrister, and abuse of their position to increase their wealth. *'Estate Guards/Bodyguards:' Officers wearing a light blue uniform, they are not assigned to the regular City Watch tasks and work exclusively to protect personalities such as the Lords Morgan and Custis Pendleton or the City Barrister. They can be given command of Watch squads to accomplish their duties. *'Tallboys:' Tallboys are heavily drugged special Watch forces walking on stilts, wearing thick protections and firing explosive bolts at their targets. They are usually assigned to guard quarantine areas or special locations on the orders of the acting ruler. Thy are also tasked in wiping out any plague infected citizens. References Category:Lore Category:City Watch